LE DANDY ET LA FURIE
by nathdawn
Summary: OS; L'équipage vient de quitter Water7 à bord du Sunny. Tout pourrait y être parfait si la jolie navigatrice n'était pas si remontée contre un certain cuisinier... Les personnages sont à Oda...


**Bonjour!**

**Fans de ZoSan, je fais une petite infidélité... mais je me lance un nouveau challenge qui me titillait depuis un bout de temps.(Oui, Lisen, j'ai franchi le cap, j'en suis venue à l'hétéro... Héhé!)**

**Peu de fics SanNa sur le fandom et j'en ai peu lues, de peur d'être influencée. **

**Cet OS, je le dédie à Maxxi-X qui, par sa fic et sans le savoir, m'a donné le point de départ qui me manquait. J'espère qu'il te plaira... (croise les doigts) et j'ai suivi ta totale absence de conseils, donc je me suis débrouillée, comme tu me l'as si bien dit. Donc, inutile de venir te plaindre, il est trop tard!^^**

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC (la pire remarque!) mais Sanji amoureux d'une femme... c'est pas de la tarte dans mon esprit! (je suis sans doute trop féministe!) **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**LE DANDY ET LA FURIE**

Sanji était heureux. Heureux comme jamais!

Ils avaient quitté Water 7, les charpentiers, Iceburg… Ils avaient tout quitté, tout gagné. Le Sunny, fabuleux navire, Franky incroyable inventeur. Et Usopp était revenu. Et Robin. La douce et jolie Robin, si chère à son cœur.

Ils avaient failli perdre gros cette fois. Déjà que le merry était un drame à lui tout seul mais ils avaient risqué l'implosion de l'équipage. Pire que la mort. Le cuisinier tira une bouffée nerveuse de sa cigarette, sa déglutition douloureuse. Mais il ne fallait plus y penser et il retourna avec entrain au rangement et à l'organisation de la cuisine.

Il était comme un gamin devant le sapin, le matin de Noël. Il trouvait là ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, souhaité, de l'agencement au matériel, de la vaisselle aux appareils de cuisson. Jamais il ne trouverait mieux que cet endroit, à la hauteur de son talent. Non! Justement! C'est ici qu'il se sublimerait, qu'il offrirait à l'équipage le meilleur de son art, de lui.

Ici qu'ils se réuniraient à chaque repas, à chaque fête, à chaque réunion d'urgence… La cuisine serait le cœur du navire et il en serait l'influx nerveux.

Et ils riraient, pleureraient, se chamailleraient, comme toujours. Comme avant. En encore mieux car chacun avait à l'esprit ce qu'il avait failli perdre.

_Ne plus y penser, on ne se séparera pas, jamais._

Et il reprenait ses casseroles, sortait les ingrédients du frigo avec un sourire appréciateur sur sa serrure, et ses mains couraient partout, à la vitesse de son esprit qui échafaudait le menu en un quart de seconde.

Un mégot écrasé, une cigarette rallumée et le ballet reprenait…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji était heureux. Heureux comme jamais!

Il finissait de remplir les deux verres, des étages de jus de fruits colorés, le bord givré de sucre, une demi rondelle de citron sur le bord, une paille, une ombrelle. Le tout sur un plateau d'argent. Il rajusta cravate et cigarette et fondit sur le pont, faisant claquer la porte.

Un tourbillon de cuisinier! Costard noir, chemise bleue, les yeux en cœurs, le cœur dans les yeux. Et il virevoltait, dans une danse syncopée et hystérique vers ses deux sirènes prenant le soleil.

L'une rousse comme le soleil couchant, l'autre ébène comme la nuit. Deux peaux claires, aux corps longilignes, aux formes alléchantes…

« Mes déesses! Un petit cocktail pour vous rafraîchiiiir?

Robin leva les yeux de son livre avec un fin sourire, Nami se contenta de le regarder avancer.

- Merci, chef-cuisinier!, lui dit la jeune ébène, neutre et douce.

Ce dernier se pencha en une courbette pleine de grâce et avança le plateau. Puis il se tourna à peine pour en faire de même avec la jolie navigatrice.

- Merci, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Mais Sanji ne le remarqua pas. Il faisait comme d'habitude, heureux de pouvoir chérir ces dames.

- Voulez-vous autre chose, mes beautés? Une douceur, une friandise, un peu de crème sur vos épaules, un peu de…

- STOP!, hurla Nami.

Un mot, un cri, un ordre qui avait figé le cuisinier, paralysé l'équipage sidéré. Même Zoro avait ouvert un œil, sacrifiant une de ses précieuse sieste, Luffy avait arrêté son jeux préféré (soit se jeter depuis la balançoire contre le mur d'en face), Chopper et Usopp avaient cessé de pêcher, Franky n'avait pas osé lancer un ses « SUPEEEEER! ». Rien. Ils attendaient et regardaient.

Nami s'aperçut bien vite de l'intérêt général mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne voyait que le cuistot, debout face à elle, l'œil écarquillé, ne semblant pas savoir quelle attitude adopter.

- Nami-Chérie, je…

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter! Cesse de hurler, cesse de gigoter, en fait, arrête! Tout!

- Mais enfin, je…

- Tu ne rien du tout! Tu me fatigues! Alors arrête ton cinéma, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ça aujourd'hui. Ni jamais!

Le cuisinier baissa la tête, comme honteux. Mais pourtant, qu'avait-il fait de mal? De plus que les autres jours? Ou de moins?

- Je ne voulais pas t'incommoder, Nami. Excuse-moi.

Ce fut la parole de trop et il n'eut que le réflexe de pencher la tête de côté pour éviter le verre lancé droit sur lui qui s'écrasa avec fracas contre le mur derrière lui. Débris transparents, pont souillé d'un liquide poisseux, dont les couleurs s'étaient mélangées, une teinte terne, boueuse. Paille et ombrelle abîmées. Citron jaune agonisant sous le soleil.

Nami eut un petit sursaut, comme si elle se rendait compte de la puérilité de son geste.

- Sanji, je…

Mais il lui coupa la parole avec un petit sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je vais nettoyer, et dans le silence. Laisse-moi juste une minute, le temps de t'en préparer un autre.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein?

Le maître-Coq fronça son sourcil enroulé, puis haussa les épaules, d'un air résigné.

- Je ne comprends pas, non. Mais tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, ce n'est qu'un verre, rien de plus.

- Tu as raison! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ramasser? Et inutile d'en préparer un autre, je n'ai pas soif, je vais prendre un bain!

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna sous les regards ahuris de l'assistance. Sanji se secoua et renvoya à Robin un sourire forcé, puis il ramassa les débris de verre qu'il plaça sur le plateau et épongea le jus de fruit avec le torchon qu'il avait comme d'habitude posé sur son avant-bras. Puis il repartit vers sa cuisine sous un silence pesant.

Un silence lourd.

Où même le Marimo ne s'était permis aucune réflexion, même pas un sourire goguenard. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu qu'il se foute de lui, pour pouvoir le frapper, sortir cette frustration, changer ce malaise en coups.

Une fois la porte de la cuisine refermée derrière lui, Sanji posa le plateau et s'appuya contre le plan de travail, les yeux dans le vague, la tige éteinte.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? _

Il se secoua et entreprit de débarrasser le plateau, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je n'étais pas différent de d'habitude. Aïe! Merde!_

Un des morceaux de verre venait de se planter dans la paume de sa main. Il le retira d'un geste rageur, le sang s'échappant alors de la coupure. Il la plaça sous l'eau de l'évier, le filet écarlate formant un tourbillon, se diluant avant de disparaître.

_Putain, manquait plus que ça! Calme-toi Sanji! C'est la chaleur. Oui, c'est sûrement ça, on est tous fatigués, nos nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve et Nami est si douce, si jolie… Je suis toujours comme ça, d'habitude, elle me sourit…_

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, vide de tout médecin et se fit un pansement sommaire.

_Inutile de déranger Chopper pour si peu. Bon, je vais lui préparer son plat préféré. Puis un dessert… qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Ah, je sais, un sabayon à la mandarine, ça la réconfortera… et on oubliera… Et puis, ce n'était pas si important, ma Nami-Chérie a bien le droit d'avoir ses humeurs…Je parie que c'est encore notre imbécile de capitaine qui l'a énervée avec son jeu débile… oui, ce doit être ça, il faisait trop de bruit. Je vais te le coller au régime végétarien cet abruti! Allez, hop, au boulot!_

Et il repartait vers son antre, le cœur plus joyeux et bien décidé à se surpasser.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

« Sanji, j'ai faim!

Luffy venait de faire une entrée fracassante et le cuisinier ne daigna même pas se retourner.

- C'est prêt, appelle les autres.

- LES GARS, ON MANGE!

- ET ARRÊTE DE BRAILLER DANS MA CUISINE!

Mais le Maître-coq ferma aussitôt sa bouche avec une mine contrite alors que Nami venait d'arriver.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer tous les deux?!, dit-elle avec un regard courroucé.

Luffy s'en moqua, se propulsant sur son siège alors que Sanji esquissait un sourire désolé. Elle se contenta de le dédaigner, froidement, sûrement. Le cuisinier aurait pu passer outre s'il n'avait alors croisé le regard de son meilleur ennemi. Un regard ni moqueur ni provoquant, juste une sorte d'interrogation discrète, comme le miroir du sien.

_Enfoiré de Marimo, pour une fois qu'il ne dort pas debout…S'il l'ouvre, je le pète en deux!_

Mais Zoro s'installa sans un mot et commença de manger, sans aucune émotion, comme d'habitude.

_Comme d'habitude… Tronche de Gazon se contente de bouffer sans rien apprécier, le chewing-gum engloutit tout ce qu'il peut chaparder, les autres… ils défendent leur assiette comme ils peuvent. Tout va bien._

Mais quelque chose attira l'attention du jeune médecin de bord.

- Sanji, tu es blessé?

Ce dernier s'empressa de dissimuler sa main pansée_._

- C'est rien, je me suis coupé.

- Mais tu aurais dû m'appeler! Tu as bien désinfecté? Et c'était avec un couteau? Il était sale?

- Mais non, juste un bout de verre! Et on peut quand même se faire un pansement tout seul!

Le cuisinier avait été brusque et le renne le regarda avec des yeux humides. Sanji culpabilisa aussitôt.

- Chopper, j'allais pas te déranger pour si peu. Je te jure que j'ai tout fait dans les règles de l'art.

- Très bien. Mais c'est moi qui changerai ton pansement demain.

- Pas de soucis.

Et il lui souriait alors qu'il avait bien remarqué que la navigatrice avait froncé les sourcils en écoutant sa tirade.

_Nami-Chérie va se sentir responsable. Pourquoi j'ai été si maladroit aussi? Mais en même temps, si elle s'inquiète pour moi…je veux bien me couper tous les jours!_

Et Sanji faisait le service, défendant les mets de ces demoiselles par quelques coups bien placés sur son capitaine et le repas turbulent se déroula ainsi. Mais quand il posa les coupes à dessert sur la table, Nami se leva.

- Nami-Chérie, tu n'en veux pas?

- Non, je n'ai plus faim.

- Mais je l'ai spécialement préparé pour toi.

- Spécialement? Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine, Sanji. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. »

Et elle sortit, sans un mot de plus. Le cuisinier se dirigea alors vers le plan de cuisson, semblant affairé comme jamais et tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

_Merde. Merde! MERDE! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel?!_

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji était malheureux. Malheureux comme jamais et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Et les jours se déroulèrent ainsi, le cuisinier rasant les murs et Nami qui, au mieux lui hurlait dessus et au pire l'ignorait. Et il avait beau se démener en cuisine, la jeune femme mangeait du bout des lèvres et sortait de table dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle refusait même qu'il lui apporte du thé alors qu'elle traçait ses cartes.

Pas une fois, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux.

Pas une fois, elle ne lui avait adressé la parole sans y être forcée.

Pas une fois, elle ne l'avait complimenté pour ses mets délicieux.

Pas une fois, elle ne lui avait souri, comme ça, gratuitement.

Et Sanji espérait un mot, un signe, une allusion… mais rien, un silence de mort, un mur d'indifférence, une montagne de dédain.

Et Sanji souffrait.

Et Sanji se taisait, ne roucoulait plus, restant le dandy parfait mais avec une réserve qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Et l'équipage attendait…

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji se redressa d'un coup, le souffle court.

Pendant un instant, il se crut encore sur ce rocher de désolation, mais il y était adulte et seul. Pas de Zeff. Seul au monde.

Le noir. Des ronflements. Le clapotis des vagues sur le bateau.

_Putain de rêve! Il fait nuit noire. Quelle heure il peut être? Je vais aller m'en griller une, j'arriverai pas à me rendormir de toutes façons._

Il sauta de son hamac, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour y remettre un semblant d'ordre, se baissa pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa veste et sortit de la chambrée. Arrivé sur le pont, il frissonna, frottant par réflexe ses bras nus alors qu'il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et son pantalon de pyjama. Puis il se rappela que c'était le tour de garde de Robin et il était hors de question qu'elle le voit débraillé. Ça ne se faisait pas! Alors il s'en retourna le plus silencieusement possible et passa chemise et costume. Il finissait d'ajuster sa cravate quand il décida d'aller se faire un thé et d'apporter un bon café à la jolie ténébreuse.

Il sentit les premières gouttes de pluie et accéléra le pas. Mais alors qu'il passait devant les mandariniers, il entendit un bruit. Un sanglot?

Il bifurqua aussitôt et monta au verger. Il faisait nuit noire, à part la lumière qui venait de la vigie, une pauvre lueur alors que les arbres obscurcissaient leur base. Il distingua plus qu'il ne vit une silhouette assise, la tête entre les genoux.

Dix gouttes puis cent, puis des milliers. Une eau glacée déversée par les cieux sur les mandariniers, et dessous…

Une stature fine.

Des pleurs étouffés.

Des pleurs déjà entendus, qui l'avaient rendu fou, à Arlong-Park.

« Nami-Chérie?

Celle-ci releva brutalement la tête, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de la main.

- Sanji?… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Il pleut, tu vas prendre froid.

- Ah bon, il pleut? »

Un rideau d'eau se déversa alors, une violente averse qui les trempait, l'eau semblant venir de partout, voltigeant sous les assauts du vent. La cigarette fut balancée, noyée et de trop.

Le cuisinier ôta sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules. Puis il lui tendit une main, un invitation pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune femme se laissa faire docilement alors qu'il la guidait vers la cuisine et la faisait asseoir. Puis il alla rapidement faire chauffer l'eau pour un thé. Et il la regardait du coin de l'œil sous la lumière des lampes, n'osant parler, n'osant trop s'approcher. Elle avait les yeux rougis, le regard vide, ses cheveux collés à son front par l'averse. Et elle serrait autour d'elle la veste noire, tremblante, frigorifiée.

En un autre temps, le dandy survolté se serait précipité pour la réchauffer. Un autre moment, comme avant. Là, il gardait son calme, incapable d'imaginer pour une fois les formes voluptueuses sous la chemise de nuit rendue transparente par l'eau. Il se concentrait sur sa tache, voilà tout. Il attendait, anxieux

_Qu'est-ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état? Ou qui? Bordel, j'ai des envies de meurtre! Si un seul de ces abrutis sur ce bateau l'a fait pleurer, il va tâter de mon kick!_

Il finit par venir poser deux tasses fumantes sur la table et se posa en face de la jeune femme. Elle sembla se réveiller et murmura un merci en s'emparant du breuvage pour se réchauffer les mains. Ce simple mot… et Sanji prit une profonde inspiration.

« Nami, mon ange, pourquoi pleurais-tu?

- …

- Si quelqu'un t'a fait quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi et je le tuerai!

Cette fois, la jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien. Plus de peine, plus de larmes dans les prunelles noisettes, juste de la colère. Une violente fureur qui montait à chaque seconde, lui faisant plisser les sourcils, déformant sa bouche dans un pli amer.

- Toi, tu ferais ça? Tuer pour moi?

- Bien-sûr que je le ferais! Tu es ma déesse, tout mon amour est pour toi…

- Menteur!

Sanji se figea. Depuis le temps qu'il lui déclamait sa flamme, comment pouvait-elle le traiter de menteur?

- Nami, je dis la vérité, je t'aime.

Elle eut un rire offusqué.

- Tu m'aimes? Ne me fais pas rire, mon petit Sanji! Tu aimes les femmes, _toutes_ les femmes!

Le cuisinier était abasourdi. Certes, il aimait les femmes, leur vouait une admiration un peu débordante mais… Nami était spéciale, l'avait toujours été, depuis leur rencontre sur le Baratié. Il le lui avait dit, crié, chanté, hurlé des centaines de fois. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit en colère contre elle. Il ne l'avait jamais trahie, jamais, ni menti, ni quoi que ce soit.

- Nami, ma douce, tu peux m'accuser de bien des maux, que je t'énerve avec mes déclarations exaltées, que je t'exaspère avec mes mots doux mais je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'aime.

- Menteur!

- Je ne mens pas!

- Très bien, tu m'aimes. Comme toutes les autres, je ne suis qu'une autre femme noyée dans la multitude.

- C'est faux!

- C'est vrai! Car ça ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid de m'abandonner!

- N'importe quoi! Alors pourquoi le Marimo se fout de ma gueule, me disant que je suis votre serpillière à toi et Robin? Je suis toujours là, tu demandes, j'obéis. Demande-moi de mourir pour toi et je le ferai.

- Et si je te demandais de vivre plutôt, tu le ferais?

- Quoi? Mais je vis pour toi.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais prêt à te laisser tuer par cette garce de Kalifa?

La remarque le déstabilisa.

- Je ne peux pas lever la main sur une femme, c'est impossible. Je suis comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher.

- Vraiment?

Elle se leva de son siège, s'approcha de lui, le dominant de sa hauteur et le gifla. Une gifle violente, qui claqua sur la pommette pâle, qui lui fit résonner le tympan, qui laissa la marque rouge de ses doigts. Pas un coup de poing qui laissait des bosses. Une gifle. L'œil bleu s'écarquilla de surprise, l'épiderme chauffa. Il eut mal, très mal. Dans sa poitrine. Un seul mot sortit.

- Pourquoi?

_Pourquoi cette haine? Pourquoi ce geste, intime et humiliant? Pourquoi? Alors que tu es tout pour moi. Je ne comprends pas._

- Parce que je veux être unique pour toi, Sanji. Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme les autres. Parce que je suis égoïste alors je veux que tu vives pour moi. Et si pour ça, tu dois tuer une femme, je veux que tu le fasses. Pour moi!

- Nami, je ne peux pas…

Deuxième claque! À pleine volée!

- Sanji, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me frappes, moi, une femme. Pour que tu en sois enfin capable! Je te l'ordonne! FRAPPE-MOI!

- NON!

Il s'était relevé et avait enserré le poignet de la jeune femme. La veste tomba. Le silence devint assourdissant. Yeux dans les yeux. Corps à peine voilés par les vêtements humides. Souffles courts. Larmes au bord des cils.

- Nami, je t'aime. Je… je ne peux pas faire ça, même si tu me le demandes.

Elle ne put répondre. Trop de mal, trop de chagrin. Juste les larmes qui s'échappaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir une seule seconde de plus. Que dire? Que faire? Comment ne plus être rongée par cette douleur insidieuse? Cette peur de le perdre qui l'avait percutée comme un train des mers lancé à pleine vitesse quand elle l'avait découvert à l'issue de son combat perdu? Sur le coup, elle avait juste voulu le venger, donner une correction à celle qui s'en était pris à un de ses nakamas. Et puis, il leur fallait la clé, pour sauver Robin.

Mais une fois passée l'exaltation de la chasse, l'adrénaline redescendue, les cauchemars avaient commencé. Elle voyait Sanji allongé, tantôt couvert de sang, tantôt élégant dans son costume impeccable mais bien trop pâle. Mort. Terrassé par une femme dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage, juste les formes généreuses. Elle en avait perdu le sommeil, l'appétit. Et elle lui en voulait, tellement… Mais elle l'aimait, tellement plus…

Sa main droite toujours prisonnière des doigts fins, sa gauche s'envola, s'éleva pour se poser sur la nuque masculine. Une pression infime. Une demande. Une prière. Et les deux visages se rapprochèrent, les souffles haletants se dissolvant l'un dans l'autre, les lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis se posèrent l'une sur l'autre, toutes en légèreté, une caresse esquissée, un baiser aquarelle, tout en nuances, douceur…

Puis, dans l'extase de ce premier toucher, les bouches se firent plus gourmandes, découvrant l'autre avec une maladresse délicieuse. Sanji passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres offertes, aussi douces et sucrées qu'un quartier de mandarine juteux, il les dessina, l'une et l'autre et vice-versa puis se fraya un passage entre elles avec une timidité déconcertante. Et les langues rencontrèrent la jumelle, se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, se cajolèrent.

Le poignet fut libéré, s'enroula autour de la nuque, les doigts dans les cheveux blonds…

Les mains agiles et viriles allèrent caresser un dos cambré, les bras refermés sur le corps gracile…

Seins contre torse. Battements de cœur contre battements de cœur. Cavalcade de pulsations.

Et le baiser accélérait, s'intensifiait, faisait naître une fièvre à l'intérieur de leurs corps frissonnants.

Mais il leur fallut de l'air, réapprendre à respirer. Nami caressa du bout des doigts la joue meurtrie en lui souriant, un excuse, une demande muette de pardon.

- Je t'aime Nami, je t'ai toujours aimée.

- Chut. Ne dis pas des mots que tu dis à toutes.

- Alors… ma vie est à toi, jamais je ne te laisserai, je te le jure sur mon honneur.

- Bien vu! Et essaie de ne pas l'oublier car je te préviens, je te le rappellerai!

- Mon corps est à toi aussi!

Et ils riaient, les joues roses, les lèvres rougies. Puis un baiser, une caresse, encore un baiser, des mains entreprenantes…

Sanji s'écarta soudain.

- Mon ange, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre car dans un instant, je ne répondrai plus de rien.

Nouveaux sourires et doigts entremêlés, ils sortirent de la cuisine. Mais devant sa porte, Nami retint la main dans la sienne.

- Tu ne veux pas entrer? Robin est de garde.

Sanji leva leurs deux mains enlacées et laissa un doux baiser sur son poignet en s'inclinant.

- Je suis un gentleman, ce ne serait pas bien. Je dois te faire la cour avant.

Nami soupira.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris! Tu est fauché comme les blés, tu dragues tout ce qui bouge… Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi?

Sanji eut un sursaut.

- Tu l'as dit! Tu es amoureuuuuuse de moiiiiii!

- La ferme! Ne recommence pas ou je t'assomme! Et ta galanterie, tu peux la balancer par-dessus bord pour ce soir! Tu es peut-être un gentleman, mais je suis une pirate! »

Et son sourire éclata alors qu'elle le tirait à l'intérieur.

_Oh mooooo dieuuuuu! Le rêve de toute une vie! Je vais me faire abuser par une femme! Que dis-je?! LA femme! Assure Sanji, assure! Namiiiiii!_

Porte claquée.

Un premier baiser.

Une première nuit.

Pourquoi attendre alors que demain leur semblait si loin?

**FIN**

* * *

**Voili, voilou!**

**Une première fois, c'est toujours difficile à écrire, comme à vivre d'ailleurs... J'ai hésité à mettre un lemon, mais il me semblait de trop. Par contre, un trait d'humour, on est dans One Piece!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu... Si oui, laissez-moi un petit mot gentil, si non, ne dîtes rien, laissez-moi mes belles illusions...**

**à tantôt... **


End file.
